My Loving Wife, Ladies and Gentlemen
by GailTheFish
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by a Tumblr domestic life prompt. AU post-administration: CJ/Toby
1. Introduction

**Hello! **

**This will be a series of drabbles set post-administration, in my head I was thinking around now, 2013 perhaps. **

**It follows my AU headcanon (that completely ignores the flash-forward in 7x01) where CJ and Toby end up married.**

**Basically various peeks at their marital bliss, I may write companion pieces later depending on how these are received.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Each chapter will be derived from a domestic prompt for ships I found on Tumblr:**

Who cooks normally?

How often do they fight?

What do they do when they're away from each other?

Nicknames for each other?

Who is more likely to pay for dinner?

Who steals the covers at night?

What would they get each other for gifts?

Who remembers things?

Who cusses more?

What would they do if the other one was hurt?

Favourite physical aspects of each other? (added myself)

Who kissed who first?

Who made the first move?

Who started the relationship?


	2. Cooking

**Who cooks normally?:  
Toby tends to cook, although CJ is partial to pottering around the kitchen helping him.**

CJ threw her purse and briefcase down on the couch as she stepped into the apartment, the air filled with the delicious scent of Toby's lemon chicken.

"Mmm, just what I need after a day like today." She sighed, walking into the kitchen where she found Toby hard at work.

"Tough day?" he questioned, turning slightly from his spot.

"You have no idea." CJ responded. "I'll make the salad." She stated, heading to the fridge for salad ingredients.

"Sure, we're out of dressing though." He said, kissing her as she walked past.

"Thank god." She smirked as she noticed his apron. "Nice cooking attire, Ziegler."

"Don't mock the apron, CJ." He warned, throwing herbs and spices aimlessly onto the chicken.

"Pace yourself honey, I don't want basil all over my kitchen." She pouted.

He threw some in her hair.

"You son of a bitch." She tossed some of her salad back at him.

"Hey, hey! Good food you're wasting there!" he moaned.

"Should've thought about that when you decided to deface the kitchen." CJ gestured at the sprinklings of herbs scattered around the chicken instead of on it.

"You cook for a change." He suggested, mock-offended.

"You don't eat my food." She chuckled slightly, turning back to preparing the salad.

"And for good reason." Toby winked as she looked back at him over her shoulder. "I'd like to see out my days in good health."

"Hey! It's not that bad." she said defensively.

"You can tell that to the judge during your manslaughter trial." He replied, taking plates out of the cupboard.

"If I wanted to kill you, I'd choose a better way than through food poisoning." CJ told him, adding salad to the plates Toby had placed on the table.

"My loving wife, ladies and gentlemen." He announced to the room.

"Shut up and serve the chicken." She sat down at the dining table.

"Don't take that tone with me. I'll stop cooking for you." He warned, serving regardless.

"You wouldn't." CJ looked up at him. "Plus I wouldn't be able to see you in that apron."

"I'll happily wear this whenever you want." Toby gestured in the direction of the bedroom and sat down opposite her. "Now tell me about your shitty day."


	3. Fighting

**How often do they fight?:  
They may be prone to many, many debates and arguments, but actual personal fights are scarce.**

"Are we normal?" CJ asked one morning, leaning up on one elbow as she peered over Toby's half-sleeping form.

"You aren't." he mumbled, earning a slap on the chest.

"I'm being serious." She pouted.

"Okay." He looked up at her, smiling at her cute frown.

"We don't fight." CJ told him.

"Sure we do." Toby replied.

"Yeah, over politics and food and television…" She began.

"But?" he interrupted.

"But never like full-blown aggressive fights where we tear each other to shreds and threaten to get divorced." She finished.

"You wouldn't like that." Toby said, sitting up.

"You would?" she responded, voice incredulous as she sat up beside him.

"No, no. Of course not." He noticed the worry in her face. "Honey, I'd hate it."

"But aren't couples supposed to have really bad fights?" CJ asked him.

"Couples that aren't supposed to be together." Toby responded.

"Like you and Andi?" she winced as she brought up his ex-wife.

"Yes." He said calmly. "Why do you think I married you?"

"Because I'm hot?" CJ teased.

"You bet." He smirked. "But also because you're the opposite of Andi and I know that whilst we debate and disagree about almost everything, it's why I love you. You know, as opposed to loving you in spite of that."

She smiled and hugged his waist, kissing his shoulder. "You're too sweet for me."

"And you like not fighting with me?" Toby wondered, knowing the answer anyway.

"I'd never ever put myself in a position where I could lose you." She sighed, contently.

"I'm glad to hear it." He whispered into her ear.

"Although I'm pretty sure the make-up sex would be hot." She mused.

"Sex with you is hot anyway." He said playfully, fingers dancing up her thigh.

"Mmm." She hummed. "I'm glad we don't fight."

"You and me both, sweetie."


	4. Distance

**What do they do when they're away from each other?:  
They always call each other and depending on the location/circumstance, send each other photos of their whereabouts/discoveries.**

(Toby's away on a teaching course, idk about in the US but teachers here will sometimes go to courses to improve their teaching or whatever)

"Toby Ziegler."

"Do you even look at your phone before answer it?"

"Hello, Claudia Jean."

"Hello to you too."

"Trashed the house yet?"

"What sort of creature do you take me for?"

"A tall one."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"You love it."

"I miss you."

"See."

"Toby!"

"I miss you too, CJ."

"How is it?"

"Boring. I know how to teach political science, I was the freakin' Communications Director!"

"You were fired."

"Not because I didn't know the politics."

"Touché. Portland pretty enough for my Tobus?"

"I'm gone for a day and you're already alliterating and using words like touché?"

"What can I say? Single life is liberating."

"You're lost without me."

"Meh, whatever."

"I've got a nice view from the hotel window."

"Send me a photo."

"Well I can't right now."

"You can, you know. Modern technology is very clever these days."

"Too clever. I swear these things will take over the world."

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"I'm not! I have to go, dumb political seminars await."

"Top ten things Toby Ziegler's students say!"

"Oh I have such a hilarious wife... Bye CJ."

"Bye, Pokey."

"I love you, I'll call later."

"I love you too."


	5. Nicknames

**Nicknames for each other?:  
Obviously, CJ likes to alternate between Pokey and Tobus. Sometimes he calls her 'honey'.**

"Hellooo." CJ's voice echoed through the Political Science office at Columbia University.

"CJ?" Toby span round on his desk chair to face his wife. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a long lunch so I thought to myself, 'why don't I go across town and surprise the old ball and chain?'" she smiled, holding up two brown paper lunch sacks.

"How nice of you." He said sarcastically, stepping up to kiss her. "What's in the bag?"

"Turkey and lettuce on seedless rye." She smiled as Toby sighed, defeated. "There's a donut in there too."

"Well you do make a good offer." He snatched one of the bags from her and motioned for her to join him at the small table in the middle of the office.

"Of course I do, Pokey." She grinned.

"Pokey?" Toby's colleague, Carl Richards, poked his head around the door.

"Carl, you remember my wife CJ?" Toby waved his hand in her direction.

"Yes, I do. Nice to see you again, CJ." Carl smiled.

"You too, Carl." She replied warmly.

"So Pokey huh?" Carl sat in Toby's desk chair and grinned at the pair.

"Look what you've done." Toby whispered under his breath.

"He loves it really." CJ teased, noticing Toby's discomfort as he rubbed his forehead anxiously.

"Honey, come on…" he began but Carl cut him off.

"No, I want to know where this delightful nickname comes from." He smirked.

"Back when Toby had hair," CJ started, laughing at the looks on both Carl and Toby's faces, "He brought his girlfriend," she chose to leave out Andi's name, "to visit me in LA."

Carl indicated for her to continue. "Anyway, I had this bear toy one of my college friends gave me, Pokey. The girlfriend noticed the bear sitting in my living room and mentioned that it resembled Toby. That it did, and obviously we found this hilarious, much to Tobus' displeasure. Of course we called him Pokey for the rest of the trip, but it stuck around and here we are almost 25 years later." CJ beamed proudly.

"Oh my god. I gotta get this round to some of the students." Carl piped up, smiling broadly. "Or not," he added as Toby glared at him. "You call him Tobus too?"

"When she first met me, she thought I was called Tobus." Toby told him.

Carl began laughing, "Toby, your wife is brilliant."

"I know." He smiled.


	6. Eating Out

**Who is more likely to pay for dinner?:  
Toby always insists on paying even though he knows CJ will make him split the bill evenly.**

"Oh my god." CJ exclaimed.

"What?" Toby replied, taking a sip of his scotch.

"Who knew cheesecake could ever taste this good?!" She almost cried in response, pointing with her fork at the half-eaten slice on her plate.

"Yeah, this place is pretty nice." He replied, glancing around the room. "And expensive."

"You do this every time." CJ sulked.

"Excuse me?" he asked, unaware.

CJ took a deep breath; "Every time we go out for a meal, you make this big fuss about paying, although you know I never let you pay for it all anyway. Then we go back and forth about it, but we've been having the same conversation for at least 20 years now, and we always get the same result."

"Finished there?" he wondered as she finished her mini-rant.

"Just stop worrying about the bill!" she sighed dramatically and continued to eat her cheesecake.

"Okay." Toby agreed warily and watched her eat.

"You want some?" she noticed his eyes on her.

"Is it good?" he teased, seeing how quickly she was eating it.

"You want some or not?" she repeated, head tilted.

"Sure, leave me some." CJ shook her head in response.

"Lemme feed you." She smirked.

"I'm not a child." He moaned.

"Come on, Toby, eat me!" She begged in a child-like voice, waving the fork-holding-the-cheesecake at him.

"Well how can I say no to that?." He mumbled sarcastically, opening his mouth for her to feed him the piece.

"Mm, it's good." He noted, "I'm paying though."

"Jesus, Toby! No!" CJ cried, finishing off the last of her cheesecake with a scowl.

"Could we have the bill please?" Toby asked a passing waiter, who nodded.

"I'm paying my half." She told Toby.

"I swear to god, why won't you just let me pay for once?" his voice was calmer than his words.

"I've never understood why it's such a big deal for men to be all gentlemanly and pay for women. It's like this stupid, set in stone societal norm." CJ announced.

"Easy on the sibilance." He chuckled.

"Let me pay half." She countered, adopting a serious tone.

"You know I can't say no to you." He admitted as the waiter brought the cheque to them. "Not you." He stated to the blushing waiter; CJ laughed out loud.

"Oh, Pokey." She giggled, placing her half of the bill on the table in quiet victory as Toby watched the waiter hurry off.


	7. Stealing the Covers

**Who steals the covers at night?:  
Toby does it more than CJ, but they both are guilty of it and both call each other out in cute, trivial play fights over it.**

"Tobias Zachary Ziegler, would you not hog the covers. I'm freezing my ass off here." CJ moaned one night, having woken up shivering.

"Mm?" he turned over, giving her a sleepy smile.

"Give me the damn covers." she said sweetly, shoving him in the arm and attempting to grab some of the duvet from him.

"Ow! Correct me if I'm mistaken, but didn't you do the exact same thing two nights ago?" Toby held on tighter, teasing.

"That was because you'd stolen them in the first place, I was self-defending." She pouted, leaning over him as a distraction method. CJ tried prying the covers from beneath his other side.

"Do you mind?" he asked, mock-irritated.

"When my husband leaves me to sleep in the cold? Yes!" she prodded him in the chest to make her point.

"I'm sure if you asked nicely," Toby gazed at her naked chest, "then he'd be more than happy to accommodate you."

"Don't be a pig, Tobus!" she stood up off the bed and moved to his side, pulling the covers from beneath him.

"Hey! What the -?!" Toby was muffled as the force rolled him across the bed.

"Ha! Serves you right, you -" she was cut off by him dragging her onto the bed, the covers slipping out of her hand. "Toby!" CJ shrieked.

He pulled her onto his lap. "Yes?" he feigned innocence.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she slapped him upside the head.

"Trying to kiss my wife." He leaned in playfully, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Nuh-uh, you're not getting off that easily." CJ teased at the pun, staring down at his growing erection, and got up off of him. She grabbed the covers off the floor and pulled them onto the bed.

"Suit yourself." Toby leaned back onto the headboard, observing her settling beside him with the covers. Before she got a chance to lie down, he placed his fingers to her back, tickling.

"Hey!" she squealed, doubling over giggling as he moved closer and tickled harder.

"Serves you right, doesn't it?" he whispered seductively into her ear, causing her to shiver. The tickling moved to her ribs and she screeched as she struggled to break free.

"Stop it!" she spat out between giggles, turning to face him and attempting to retaliate.

"Make me." Toby taunted, grabbing one of her wrists to stop that hand's efforts.

"You're a son of a bitch, you know that?" she whined, but released her wrist from his grip anyway and began tickling his chest.

"Oh yeah." He said nonchalantly and unaffected by her tickling.

"How the hell?" CJ's mouth opened in shock at him, Toby stopped tickling her as she was no longer paying attention to that.

"I'm immune to you, baby." He laughed at the expression that remained on her face.

"No fair!" she pouted and pushed him away, grabbing the covers yet again and lying beside him.

"Aw honey, c'mere." He nuzzled into her neck as he drew his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, conveniently placing himself under the covers beside her.

"I'm still mad at you." CJ told him.

"I'm sure that'll pass." Toby replied, pulling her into a deep kiss. He smiled into the kiss as she groaned into his mouth.


	8. Gifts

**What would they get each other for gifts?:**

**She buys him scotch and nice writing pens, he buys her champagne and jewellery.**

"Merry Christmas, Ceej." Toby whispered to his sleeping wife.

"Huh? Oh Merry Christmas." She replied, half-asleep. "Wait you're Jewish."

"Nothing gets past you." He joked. "You were the one who said we should observe the holidays of both our religions."

"Oh yeah," CJ sat up and yawned, stretching and conveniently hitting Toby in the face.

"Oww!" he groaned as he moved to a sitting position, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Pokey." She kissed his cheek and swung her legs off the bed. "I'm sure your Christmas presents will make up for it."

He watched her pull on her robe and walk into the living room. "Sure, sure."

"Come on then, you've gotta get of bed first!" CJ poked her head back around the door.

"Fine." He mumbled, pulling on a robe too and following her.

Toby walked into the living room to find CJ sat beside the tree, holding a wrapped bottle of scotch. Their presents didn't tend to change over the years.

"Here you go." She handed him the bottle as he sat beside her.

"Thanks honey." He kissed her and began to unwrap the bottle, the label of his favourite expensive scotch coming into view. "Your turn."

Placing the bottle beside him, Toby then handed his wife a pink bottle bag.

"Yay, thank you Tobus." CJ smiled as she pulled the champagne out of the bag.

She leaned over to kiss him and wrapped her hands around his neck. "I have another present for you." She whispered.

"Lucky me." He whispered back, hands moving to her ass.

"No, not that! Jeez Toby." She moved away and pulled a box from under the tree. "Here."

"Wow, these are exquisite." Toby's eyes widened at the selection of luxurious writing pens in a smooth black box. "I love them, thank you CJ."

CJ grinned at her husband, glad she'd ignored the advice of the salesman, and began standing up.

"Hey, sit your ass back down. You haven't opened your other present." Toby pointed to the floor.

"Oh okay." She smiled as he handed her a small gift bag.

"Open it." He nodded.

CJ pulled out a small deep maroon velvet box and gasped slightly as she opened that. "Toby, it's beautiful."

She held the thin silver chain between her fingers, admiring the small rubies that adorned its tiny heart charm.

"I knew you'd like it." He said warmly, "want me to put it on?"

"Yeah." She nodded and handed him the necklace; he kneeled behind her and fastened it, allowing it to sit perfectly on her neck. He kissed the back of her neck and felt her shiver.

"Now that the traditional gift giving is done, I think I have something else for you. Care to see?" CJ said, her tone serious, and stood up, her eyes playful.

Toby chuckled as she grabbed his hands, dragging him up and towards the bedroom. "Oh, definitely."


	9. Remembering

**Who remembers things?:  
CJ claims she does but a lot of the time, Toby tends to quietly remember more so.**

CJ walked into the kitchen one morning and observed the calendar on the wall, muttering to herself.

"Morning, honey." Toby came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey." She sighed, eyes still fixed on the calendar.

"Checking anything in particular? You know, anniversaries or anything?" he asked.

"Ours isn't for 3 months, Tobus. I do remember these things." She turned and grabbed his hands. "Coffee?"

He nodded, eyes narrowed suspiciously; she walked over to the coffee machine.

"CJ?" Toby asked, sitting at the kitchen table and opening his newspaper.

"Yeah?" she handed him a mug of coffee and sat opposite, sipping her own.

"It's the 14th today right?" he wondered, placing the paper down.

"Toby, you're reading a newspaper. Use your eyes." She replied.

"I'm just checking." Toby responded defensively.

"I need to get dressed." She said, standing up.

"You not gonna eat first?" he asked, worried.

"I'll grab a bagel on the way to work." CJ looked down at him.

"You better." He warned.

"Jeez okay." She chuckled. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." He smiled, taking another sip of coffee.

"Okay, weirdo." She walked out of the room.

"I can't believe it's the State of the Union next week." Toby walked into the bedroom a few minutes later, his voice possessing a suggestive tone.

"Oh god it is isn't it?" CJ replied absentmindedly, buttoning up her blouse. "You forget when you're not there."

"And you claim you remember these things." Toby laughed, flopping onto the bed.

"What?" she said, facing him.

"Nothing." He smiled, waving his hand airily.

"Get ready, Tobus, you'll be late." She wagged her finger at him and he headed to the bathroom to shower.

"Sure, State of the Union. It's also the anniversary of our first date." He muttered, turning on the shower.

"What did you say?" CJ called.

"Nothing, honey!" he yelled back, stepping into the shower.

"Okay." was the muffled response in the bedroom.


	10. Cussing

**Who cusses more?:**

**They're both pretty bad at cussing.**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Toby jumped out of bed, looking at the alarm clock.

"What is it?" CJ mumbled, still half asleep and head banging slightly from mixing wine and scotch the night before.

"We have the kids today. I told Andi we'd pick them up at 9. God damnit!" He explained, unsuccessfully putting on his jeans and falling down.

"What time is it now?" she sat up and watched her husband flailing about.

"8:45!" he exclaimed.

"Fuck, we'll never make it over there for 9." She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed.

"You think?!" Toby threw some clothes at her. "Get ready."

"I feel like shit. Why did you let me have scotch with my wine?" CJ moaned as she pulled her top over her head.

"I didn't expect you to drink so much. Hurry up and I'll make some coffee for the car." He said calmly, heading out of the bedroom.

A few minutes later, they were in the car – CJ with a travel mug of coffee – and headed to Andi's house; she was living on Long Island with her new husband, Paul. It wasn't too long before they pulled up at her house, having dodged much "bastard traffic."

"Time to face the bitch." CJ muttered, undoing her seatbelt.

"Don't call her that in front of the twins." Toby chuckled as they stepped out of the car.

"Fuck! Son of a bitch!" he yelped, feeling a sharp pain in his ankle. "What the hell was that?" he cried, scanning his eyes across the garden.

"Toby! I see you've met Lucky!" Andi called from the front door.

"Aw you have a dog?" CJ exclaimed in a too-sweet voice, noticing the small Jack Russell following them.

"Yeah. Paul found him in this little shelter a few blocks away. Nice to see you, CJ." She smiled at the taller woman as she stepped in the porch. "Toby, you're late." She scolded, her ex-husband limping slightly behind.

"Kids?" Toby bellowed as he entered the house.

"They're upstairs, I'll get them." Andi paced up the staircase. "They're coming," Andi's head popped around from the top of the stairs. "They're so unorganised when Paul's not here to wake them up."

"Fucking Paul…" Toby muttered, "You know he's all Huck talks about?"

"Oh, honey." CJ patted his arm. "Hey Molly!" she noticed her stepdaughter running down the stairs.

"Dad, CJ! Hi!" she hugged both of them and stood back. "Mom says Lucky bit you." She stared up at Toby, grinning.

"Yeah the little brat," he groaned and CJ sniggered. "Is your brother ready?"

"Yeah." Molly nodded, "here he is." And on cue, Huck Ziegler plodded down the stairs.

"Hey guys." He waved at his dad and step-mom. "We can go now."

"Said bye to your mother?" Toby wondered.

"Bye, Mom!" they yelled in unison, causing him to wince.

"So guys, where should we go for breakfast?" CJ turned to face the twins once they were sat in the car. "I-hop?" they nodded, grinning.

"That fucking monster bit me and it's still killing." Toby whined, rubbing his ankle yet again.

"Toby!" she slapped him on the arm as Huck and Molly giggled in the backseats.

"Sorry." He uttered.

"It's fine, we watch HBO." Molly piped up.

"Your mother lets you watch HBO?!" Toby turned, incredulous.

"Toby, eyes on the road!" CJ yelled. "Shit, that was close."

Toby glared at her. "She lets them watch HBO, CJ!"

"The kids these days aren't too fond of Julia Child I'm afraid, Pokey." She teased, earning another glare.

"Who's Julia Child?" Huck asked innocently and CJ burst out laughing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Toby said under his breath in exasperation.


	11. Hurting

**What would they do if the other one was hurt?:  
Toby would be furious with whoever was in his closest range; his levels of new worrying would reach new heights. CJ would yell a lot and try not to cry but in the end she'd find herself sobbing anyway.**

(I was going to write both situations but I decided just to do Toby's POV over CJ. I kind of lost direction with this one so it's a lot longer than the other chapters. Also, a guest appearance from the one and only Sam Seaborn!)

* * *

"I'm Toby Ziegler, My wife, CJ, was in a car accident." Toby said bluntly to the receptionist at St Lukes-Roosevelt Hospital, catching his breath from running there from the university.

"I'm afraid you can't see her right now." The receptionist replied, barely looking up.

"You're telling me I can't see my wife?!" Toby's voice grew.

"Sir, would you lower your voice please? She's in surgery at this moment. The doctor will find you afterwards." She exclaimed.

"Damn it!" he slammed his fist on the desk and walked off, finding a seat in the corner of the waiting room.

"Fucking kids." He growled, the screams of nearby children filling the area.

"Toby?" the sunny voice of Sam Seaborn called out over the noise.

"Sam?!" Toby stood up in shock as he saw his former deputy cross the room. "What are you doing here?!

"I'm in town and was having lunch with CJ; she didn't want you knowing so that when I showed up for dinner later, you'd be surprised. Anyway, her assistant called me when she didn't make it back. Is she okay?" Sam rambled out.

"She's in surgery. I don't even know why and they won't tell me anything!" his voice increasing in anger.

"Oh. Can I wait?" Sam weakly smiled at him.

"Sure, we don't see you since our wedding and all of a sudden we're best buddies in the White House again?" Toby responded, bitter and sarcastic.

"God Toby, I'm only trying to be here for you!" he said - loudly and exasperated.

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry. Sit down." Toby gestured to the seat next to him before putting his head in his hands and taking everything in his might not to break down at the thought of losing CJ.

* * *

One hour later:

"Mr Ziegler?" a doctor approached where Toby and Sam were sitting.

"Yes?" Toby rose and faced him.

"I'm Dr Butler, I operated on your wife." he announced.

"How is she? What happened?" Toby asked him, doing his all not to lose his temper.

"She suffered deep lacerations in the right arm from the shattered glass; she lost a lot of blood, hence the surgery, but we stopped it and the wound is closed. She also has a broken right leg and cracked rib, as well as minor cuts to the face and neck, some of which required stitches." Dr Butler told him.

"Oh, poor CJ." Sam muttered, he too standing.

"Is she going to be okay?" Toby pressed, feeling slightly nauseous at the description of CJ's injuries.

"I believe so. She won't be on her feet for a while and we need to keep her in for a few days of monitoring, especially regarding her arm. But apart from that, I expect her to make a full recovery, yes." he declared in response.

"Thank you, doctor. Can we see her?" he gestured slightly to Sam at his side.

"Yes, she'll be groggy but I don't see why not. Follow me." Dr Butler took them to CJ's room. "I'll be checking on her in an hour." he told them and walked off.

"You go in, be with her. I'll come back later." Sam said to Toby, patting him on the back before leaving. Toby simply nodded and opened the door, scared to see his wife.

He walked in and saw CJ lying on the hospital bed: her leg was cast from the thigh down and elevated slightly; her right arm was bandaged completely, traces of blood present; her face and neck were covered in cuts. "Oh, CJ honey." he gasped, shocked at the pain she appeared to be in.

Walking over to the her side, Toby kissed her lightly on the forehead and sat in the chair next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I was so fucking worried about you, CJ. God, they wouldn't tell me anything and I was so scared." he squeezed her hand and let out a sigh. "I don't know what I'd have done if something had happened. Jesus, I'm just glad you're here."

"Toby?" she barely stirred.

"I'm right here, honey." he shifted so that he was facing her completely. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Like shit." she chuckled ever so slightly but grimaced in pain.

"Oh babe, I'm not surprised." Toby stood up again, playing with her hand still, and kissed her.

He watched her face soften slightly, but couldn't help feeling intensely angry that someone had risked the life of his beautiful wife and now she was suffering; for the first time he understood the notion of sympathy pains, he was hurting seeing her this way.

"What the hell happened?!" he tried to keep the anger in his voice to a minimum.

"I was just driving along, then the car came out of nowhere. I felt it smash into my side, and I think I passed out from the pain. Then I woke up in the ambulance, saw all the blood and-" she couldn't continue and Toby saw tears forming in her eyes.

"CJ..." he soothed, kissing her on the mouth. As he pulled away, he began fingering the cuts on her face. "These hurt?"

"Not really. I think if I sit up I'm going to snap in two though." she motioned to her middle, indicating her cracked rib.

"You're going to be resting for a long time." he told her, sitting back down beside her.

"I'm going to be driving you crazy for a while." she teased.

"What's new there?" he smirked.

"Plus it'll be hot having my own personal nurse." CJ remarked.

"I think sponge baths will be a pleasant experience for the both of us." he joked.

"Jeez, I doubt that Pokey. I'm pretty banged up." he could hear the pain in her voice, but a smile remained on her face.

"You're always beautiful." he said sincerely.

"I love you." she stated, voice full of compassion.

"I love you too." Toby replied, grateful he hadn't lost the one woman he couldn't live without.


	12. Appearances

**Favourite physical aspects of each other?  
Toby adores CJ's hair, whereas CJ loves his hands.**

(This one needed both POVs because they were so fun to write. The first part was initially a separate one-shot based on my love of Allison Janney's long hair and was how I set the tone for "present-day" CJ/Toby that I use in these fics. Hence, my decision to add this chapter.)

"How come you never age?" Toby leaned up from straightening his tie in the mirror on the dressing table and turned to face her.

"What?" CJ replied, zipping up her dress in front of another mirror.

"I mean, look at you." He stood before her, twisting strands of her hair around his finger – hair that she had grown out over recent years. "You're so gorgeous, and I'm all grey and old now." He muttered.

"Aw Pokey." she grinned at him as he continued to play with her hair. "You really like my hair long don't you?"

"Uh-huh." Toby nodded at her, a devilish smirk forming. "It's really sexy y'know?" he leaned in to kiss her.

"We'll be late for work if you keep on like this." She sighed.

"We don't work together anymore; I don't get to admire your beauty for 20 hours every day." He pouted, eyes sparkling at her.

"I hope you were doing a lot more than that." She prodded him in the chest playfully.

"You were good motivation." Toby shrugged, smirking again. "Seriously though, CJ, you're beautiful."

"You're still damn sexy yourself, Ziegler." CJ drew her hands around his waist, kissing him.

"You're delusional." He shook his head.

"Not for this." She beamed.

Toby could only smile back at her and she squeezed his hands before pulling out of his hold.

"Well now I'm going to be late for work." She smoothed her dress down and stepped into the living area, picking up her briefcase off the couch.

"Me too, but I'll be too distracted by the visual of you in that dress that it won't make a difference whether I'm present or not." Toby uttered as he put his suit jacket on and followed her out the room.

"I'm sure your students would love that." She responded - voice slightly blunt but she was still amazed at how he continued to find himself distracted by her after so long.

He grinned at her and pulled her into another kiss as she headed for the front door. "They've seen you, I'm sure they'd understand."

* * *

"You know what I love about you?" CJ said to Toby. They were sitting not really paying attention to the TV.

"My dazzling good looks?" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Your hands." She announced.

"You do?" he questioned.

"Yeah." She smiled and took his hands in hers.

"You're weird, you know that?" Toby chuckled softly as his wife began drawing random shapes with her fingers on his knuckles.

"You have nice hands, Tobus." She reiterated.

"My hands are nice?" he raised his eyebrows at her in slight disbelief, which she ignored as she stroked his hand distractedly.

"Yeah. Think of everything you've wrote and typed. You've created Inaugural addresses, State of the Unions, lengthy oratory for the President of the States. You write so beautifully, and this is the evidence." She began grazing her finger slowly over the calluses on his fingers. "It's hot."

Toby was somewhat surprised, but enjoyed CJ's gentle affection. "Are you okay?" he teased softly.

"Yes." She nodded and faced him. "I just think it's sexy that you have scars of your craft."

"I'm not a woodsman or anything, CJ." He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her.

"Not the point, Pokey." She murmured against his lips, lacing her fingers with his as their lips met.

"You're cute when you're like this." Toby told her as they pulled away.

"Like what?" CJ looked at him with shining eyes.

"Quietly playful." He hummed.

"You bring it out in me." She shrugged.

"I'm glad." Toby kissed her quickly on the lips again.

"Along with some other things." CJ's eyes grew dark with passion.

"Well then…" he smiled.

She began kissing him again and his hands roamed her body.

"I guess I can put my hands to good use, ey?" he whispered into her ear and she giggled into him.


	13. Kissing

**Who kissed who first?:  
Neither of them can actually remember the first time. They dated before Andi and then even before that there were a lot of drunken kisses that both will have initiated. The first kiss of their "new life" (post-administration/Danny) was initiated by CJ.**

"Hey Tobus." CJ smiled weakly as he opened his door to find her standing there.

"CJ?!" Toby was shocked to see her there; she'd called him only an hour before asking for his new address but he'd never have imagined that she'd be here, in New York, to see him. Not since it was months since he'd seen her in person.

"You gonna let me in? It's pretty cold out here." She chuckled.

"Yeah, sure." He ushered her in and shut the door.

"What brings you here?" he asked, taking her coat.

"I needed to be somewhere familiar." She told him.

"What, in a different state in an apartment I've barely lived in for a week?" he laughed.

"No, with you. Please tell me you have scotch?" CJ asked.

"Isn't that the silliest question you could ever ask me?" he quipped.

He went into the kitchen for scotch, returning and placing glasses on the coffee table; he then slowly poured their drinks and gestured for her to sit on the couch. "Talk to me, CJ."

"I left Danny." CJ announced, sitting on the couch.

"You left Danny?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"I think he was cheating on me and I realised that I didn't care. How bad is that?" she rambled, fidgeting with her glass of scotch.

"It's not bad." Toby stated.

"Well I couldn't stay. I told him we were done and left." She took a gulp of scotch before placing it down.

"And now you're here." He said.

"And now I'm here." She smiled.

"And why's that?" he pressed, a grin forming.

"Toby, come on. I think you know." CJ replied trying not to grin back.

"I want to hear you say it, Ceej." Toby said quietly.

"I left Danny for you, Toby. I missed you." She almost whispered.

"I missed you too. See? Not too hard is it?" he joked.

"You're a jerk." She laughed.

"You love it though." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his, years of pent-up emotion finally being released in this one moment.


	14. The First Move

**Who made the first move?:  
Toby. She may have kissed him first but that just spurred him to take control, hence making the first move.**

CJ pulled away, sighing happily as Toby gazed at her, grinning like a Cheshire Cat and still holding his drink.

"You know how long I've waited for that?" he titled his head, opting to place the drink beside hers .

"Too long?" CJ suggested, feeling the same.

"Too long." He leaned in and kissed her again, hands finding her waist as she played with the curls at the back of his neck.

They kissed for several minutes, lips exploring each others and allowing themselves the satisfaction of rediscovering such a familiar connection after what had been far too long.

Suddenly, the kiss became deeper as he flicked his tongue into her mouth for access. Their tongues wrestled as they drank in each other's taste, inward groans elicited from both.

His hands began roaming her body; her back, her arms, her thighs. She moaned and leaned further into him, holding onto him as her mind spiralled. She'd forgotten how good a kisser he was and the way his touch sparked such electricity within her.

"You want this, yes?" he growled as his hands moved to her breasts.

"God, yes Toby." She almost purred.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as his fingers ran through her hair; having pushed CJ onto her back, he was now admiring the blush forming on her face and chest. He silenced her moans with his mouth.


	15. Beginnings

**Who started the relationship?:**

**Toby; he started their first relationship all those years ago and this time he was the one to do so again.**

"You know, I think the fact you left Concannon of all people for me makes this a lot sweeter." Toby mused, wrapping his arms around CJ as they lay naked in his bed. The events on the couch had moved to the bedroom, giving them the full opportunity to enjoy each other's bodies as they made love for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Toby!" she slapped his chest lightly before settling her head there, feeling the intense beating of his heart under her ear.

"I'm serious." He murmured, stroking her hair.

"I know." She smiled and draped her arm over his stomach, lazily making circles with her index finger

"I'm never letting you go again, okay?" he declared.

She moved to face him and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Toby."

"I love you too, CJ." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"For this," she gestured between them, "taking so long to happen again."

"Don't be." He kissed the top of her head, holding her tighter. "It'll be better this time."

"I've missed you so much." CJ told him.

"I've missed you too." Toby responded. "Stay here with me, CJ."

"Okay." She replied.

"No, move to New York and be with me." He said confidently.

"Are you serious?" she leaned up to look at him.

"Yes." He affirmed.

"Okay." She smiled.

"You have no idea how happy you make me." Toby told her, voice full of emotion.

"I think I do, Pokey." CJ simply smiled and hugged him tighter.


End file.
